


Miscalculations

by Rehfan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, or was it death?, small amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach Fall from Sebastian Moran's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Errores de cálculo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110228) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



> This is just a ficlet that I wrote a while back. Hope you like it.

Jim kissed Sebastian on the cheek and went off to meet Sherlock. Seb said nothing. Jim was the boss. He was a crazy bastard, but a fucking genius. When the door closed, Seb knew he had to leave soon too. Watson wasn’t going to shoot himself.

Sebastian was there when the gun went off. Something inside of him went cold at that moment. He was going to kill Holmes for this. He raised his rifle, taking his eye off his intended target, Watson. He set his scope on the man on the roof in the black coat. Holmes was on the phone. He’s telling his precious pet all about his triumph over Jim.

The thought made Seb’s blood boil. The idiot just stood there. Fine. Seb took his time with his aim, not wanting to miss because of some small miscalculation with the wind speed. The only question now was heart or head.

Head shots were messy. At this distance and with the rifle he was using, the shot would enter Sherlock’s eye and blow the back of his whole skull to pieces. That would make it a closed casket funeral for sure. Heart shots were better for open coffin ceremonies, you could always hide the wound with the clothing, but there was something about spoiling that porcelain face that screamed at Seb. It would be a clean kill either way. And that was the only shame.

Perhaps if Seb could just wing him. Just clip him in the shoulder or knee; enough to incapacitate the detective, but not to kill. There would be time for torture then. But first there would be a race to the rooftop. But the doctor wouldn’t win. He’d kill him too, if need be. If there was a god in heaven, he’d kill that damn doctor right in front of Holmes. That would be sweet. Just to see the look on Sherlock’s face when the doctor died. When the lights went out in the eyes of his precious pet. That would be…

What the hell?

He jumped. The son of a bitch jumped.

Well… That’s that. Time to pack up.

Time to get Jim home before the cops go sniffing around.

God, he missed that crazy bastard already.


End file.
